What Happens Now?
by LanaraofEarth
Summary: Set during and eventually after Peace? Off through to A Clue: No. A DjaqWill romance eventually.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens Now? Part 1

Disclaimer: The Characters of the BBCs Robin Hood do not belong to me in any which way, I am just borrowing them to satisfy my inner Will/Djaq shipper.

Summary: Events from mostly Djaq and some Will POV during events from "Peace? Off" to "A Clue: No". It starts during these episodes and then takes off from there.

* * *

Djaq sat to the side of the cave and watched as Robin and the others reacted in various ways to the news of the crusader kings return.

She attempted to keep her face as blank as possible, to conceal the tempest of emotions whirling within her. She refused to admit how scared she was by this new turn of events.

The return of this King Richard, of whom Robin spoke of with such passion and devotion, the man who had lead the crusade which had destroyed her life and her family, would now do so again.

Robin, Will, Allan, John and Much had all become her family over the few months in which they had been together. They were some of the only men who, although they knew she was a woman, treated her more or less as an equal, not as a weakling or a possession.

Djaq snuck a glance over at Wills soaked form, who wore a cautious look on his face. Her eyes drifted from his face, down along his torso, admiring how the wet shirt clung tightly to his thin, yet muscular form.

Will turned towards her suddenly, catching her eyes with his. The intensity of his gaze warmed her and scared her, so Djaq tore her gaze from his; blushing under the weight of his stare.

Things had changed between the two of them lately. They were still friends, as they had become close since Djaq joined the group of outlaws, but the level of their connection had changed. Something indescribable had been altered and now she was acutely aware of his presence at all times. She no longed just valued him as a friend and comrade in arms; her heart raced whenever their eyes met and she had to consciously control her more feminine instincts when she was around him.

No matter how she felt, no matter how she valued his quiet understanding and keen intellect or his skill as a carpenter, his wielding of an axe in battle, or his kind and loving heart, she must control her herself. She had to pretend not to be a woman on the inside as well as the outside, to protect herself.

A large part of her wanted to trust her heart to Will, to allow someone else to watch after her, even though she would never admit to allowing any such thing. She did not need a man, but she wanted one just the same.

She had always thought of Will as handsome, but she would never allow herself to think of him as anything other than a friend. For how could a man want her when she looked like a boy?

Djaq shook her head, she must stop thinking such things. She was Djaq now and not Soffia. She was a warrior, not a soft woman. She had made that choice a long time ago. Djaq had known that no man would accept a woman warrior, so she had taken her brothers name and become a man; on the outside.

Djaq never thought that anyone would see the woman underneath the warrior.

Will did.

She was not sure how, but he did.

She had known that he saw her as a warrior, as all the men of Robins gang did, but lately…it seemed as if he might also see her as a woman.

Which was ridiculous…right?

Djaq lifted her head again and found Will gazing at her, his expression thoughtful. He had obviously stopped talking with Robin about the situation with Marian, but why was he looking at her?

He seemed to look at her a lot, she noticed; not that she minded. She looked at him as well. She just chose times when she knew he would not catch her doing so, such as when he was asleep. It was a guilty pleasure. His handsome face was so at peace when he slept, as if he did not keenly feel the pain of those in need.

She could not allow him to see her watch him while awake, otherwise he would know. He would know that she cared for him.

Will, apparently, did not seem to feel the same need to hide his feelings; he rarely ever did. His gazes had become more intense and more frequent lately. They still talked, as they always had, but there was something hanging between them now and it made things somewhat awkward. Djaq longed for the time when they could say anything to one another.

When had things changed between them?

Robins voice broke through Djaqs thoughts then, as he declared "I'm going to talk to Marian. She won't marry Gisborne, I know it."

Much piped in with his usual and somewhat annoying insight "Then why do you need to talk to her then?"

Robin scowled at Much, "Because, I want to find out what she knows about King Richards return. And I might ask her about Gisborne while I'm there, find out how she is going to tell him that she will not marry him."

Much sighed dramatically, "Of course you are, master."

Robins scowl deepened, "I am. I'll be back before sundown. You all stay here."

Much turned, grabbed his things, and said "WE will be back before sundown."

Robin gave Much a look, to which Much replied "Someone's got to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like get yourself hanged before you can finish saving the world or before dinner…"

Robin simply turned around and walked out of the cave.

Much turned to the group before following Robin out to say "Speaking of dinner, I was thinking of venison, or stew. It would be lovely if it were ready when we got back!"

The group left in the cave collectively rolled their eyes at his antics.

The four left sat for a moment in silence, before Allan jumped to his feet "Right, so 'hoo wants to go for a nice visit to Nottingham, eh?"

Will gave him an irritated look, like an older brother at his younger brother, "Calm down, Allan. We'll do as Robin says and wait until he and Much return."

Allan rolled his eyes heavenward, "Right, and who knows how long that will take, look I say we go into Nottingham and see what we can find out for ourselves. You know how long Robin usually takes on his visits to Marian. Come on, Will. We can even take some of the leftover money from yesterdays gains and give 'em to the poor n' 'ungry, eh?"

Djaq rolled her eyes at Allans needling, but smiled a little at how he steered the conversation and how he manipulated the situation to get what he wanted. He knew that Will would soften to the idea of giving to those in need.

Allan certainly had a gift for the gab, as they say.

Will turned his gaze onto Djaq again, and she waved her hand at him saying "Go, feed the people and take him with you. John and I will wait here."

Will furrowed his brows, still debating the sanity of listening to Allan, "Are you sure?...because…"

Djaq interrupted him, "Go…go, make Allan happy, we will not hear the end of it if you do not."

Allan grinned like a cat about to get his canary as he watched the exchange "Come on, Will…"

Will groaned, "Alright, alright, fine. We're going, but not for long, mind you."

Allan raised his hands as if in defeat, but the grin on his face betrayed him. "Aye, aye Capn'"

John let out a chuckle at Allan's antics and decided to put in his two cents "Take him out o' here and let Djaq and I have some peace and quiet before everything goes to pot."

That sobered the group up somewhat and the two young men gathered their things quickly and made their way towards the entrance of the cave. They had all forgotten for a moment that big things were about to happen.

Djaq suddenly thought of something and sprang up, running after them, "Will…wait"

Will turned around and Djaq had to stop herself from colliding with him head on, as it was her hand came to rest on his chest, "Would you please buy me some cloth for bandages."

It took Will a moment to respond, his heart having almost jumped out of his chest when she put her hand there. The warmth of her fingers against his shirt made his mouth suddenly dry and he had the greatest urge to grab her hand and press it to his lips.

When her words made it past the fog clouding his thoughts, Wills brows furrowed as he responded, "Any particular reason?"

Djaq smiled, but her eyes were more serious, "Robin has a habit of getting himself knocked on the head."

Will let out a laugh, Allan snorted and John let out a loud "HA, right you are, lass. Given 'im some meself!"

Djaq, having asked her favour, suddenly became aware of exactly where she had placed her hand. She felt her cheeks become hot and went to pull back, when Will grabbed her hand.

He couldn't deny his urge any longer. Ever since the events following "Harold"s attack against Djaq, Will found it harder and harder to control his emotions around her.

She was an amazing woman and he could not help but love her. He knew that she would never look at him that way, that she was far too cautious about appearing 'soft' to allow herself to care for a man, least of all him.

But, she was so beautiful. She had deep brown eyes, and lips that seemed to call out to him whenever he dared look at them. And although she kept her figure hidden, his brief glimpse of her in the woods that day when they first met had given him an all too vivid idea of just how much of a woman she really was.

The pad of his thumb caressed the back of her hand and Djaq was mesmerized by it. Seemingly of their own will, her eyes moved higher, until they met Wills, who had also been staring at their joined hands.

There was something strong in Wills eyes that Djaq could not identify, but it intrigued her. As a scientist she was curious about many things, and this was one thing that both exited and terrified her.

Will could not tear himself away from her. He knew he should, but for some reason he could not think of a good reason too. He wanted to pull her closer, he wanted to feel her pressed up against him and he wanted to taste those lips of hers.

A cough pulled them out of their trance.

Will reluctantly let Djaqs hand go, but he didn't not do it quickly. He smiled at her shyly and when she returned his smile, his heart soared.

Turning quickly, to avoid any unwanted commentary from Allan, who had a wicked grin plastered onto his face, Will shoved his friend out of the entrance to the cave. With one last backwards glance at Djaq, who was still standing where he had left her, he exited the cave.

It took several moments for Djaq to come back to herself. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to understand what had just happened.

With a shake of her head, she turned back around towards the inside of the cave and sat back down beside the fire.

Her gaze became fixed on the flames. Her mind whirling furiously. What was going on? Something had happened just then, with Will, something which made butterflies dance in her stomach.

The look in his eyes…what was that? Everything seemed to be changing.

Djaq felt eyes on her and turned her gaze to John, who was watching her with a knowing look on his face and a small smile on his lips.

Djaq frowned and shook her head, in an attempt to clear her head.

That didn't work. With a sigh of frustration Djaq rose to her feet again and spoke, without looking at John "I'm going for a walk."

As she made her way out of the cave she swore she could hear a soft laugh echo behind her.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue…I have many ideas floating around in my head. I thought that since there wasn't too much Djaq/Will fic out there I would try my hand at some. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Happens Now? Part 2

Disclaimer: The Characters of the BBC's Robin Hood do not belong to me in any which way, I am just borrowing them to satisfy my inner Will/Djaq shipper.

Rating: Teen, for now.

Summary: Set during and eventually after Peace? Off through to A Clue: No. A Djaq/Will romance eventually.

Note: Italics are used for a memory or event in the past

* * *

Djaq turned her face heavenward as she exited the cave where she and the other members of Robin's "gang" had taken refuge from an earlier rain storm. 

The rain had slowed significantly since then and Djaq took a deep breathe, savoring the sweet smell in the air.

No matter how much she might complain about the dark, cold, wet weather of this country, she loved how the land smelled of rich earth and glowed green after a good rain fall.S  
She had grown up in a land of deserts and droughts, and although her people had compensated for this with innovations in irrigation and the like, there was nothing as green as this forest there.

Djaq walked leisurely down the hillside, taking in the water clinging to the leaves and listening to the sounds of the forest.

She valued moments like these, when it was quiet and she could be at peace.However, if she were to be truly honest with herself, she was not at peace in this moment. A dark cloud cast shadows over her thoughts, taking the form of King Richard. His arrival would change many things. Things which, in Djaqs opinion, did not require changing.

It was true that the Sheriff and Gisborne were not good men and should be removed from their positions of power, but that meant that her new family would more than likely be torn apart.

Robin would regain his title and lands (and most likely marry Marian), Much would finally get his bit of land, John could go and see his son, Allan would do…whatever he wanted and Will…

Djaq wiped angrily at the tear that had escaped her eye. Damnit. Will…Will would join his family, wherever they were…and then he would find a nice, quiet, pretty, normal English girl to marry.

Djaq kicked at a rock on the ground at that thought. She did NOT like that idea. Not that she wanted Will for herself. She did not need a man.

She would be fine on her own. She had survived alone before and she would do so again if she had to. Not that she necessarily wanted to. Not that she had one clue as to what she would do.

Perhaps she would return to her land, rejoin the fight against invading crusaders. However, she would have to pretend to be a man again. She would have to live a lie in order to live her life the way she wanted to; to be free.

It occurred to her that by accepting her into their group Robin, John, Much, Allan and Will had unknowingly set her free.

Before she had come across these men, she had thought that she had found freedom, even if it was only because she pretended to be a man.

Now, however, she was free as a woman.

Although, the men did treat her somewhat differently because she was a woman, by keeping her out of confrontations as much as possible and arguing over putting her in harms way, they never forced her to do or not do anything. They treated her more or less as an equal.

She doubted that she would ever find that kind of freedom again.

Djaq wandered further into the forest, mindless of where she was headed. Her thoughts were too consumed with the bleak future ahead of her.

As if the forest felt her pain, a drop of water fell on her shoulder, then another, and another. It had begun to rain again. Djaq sighed. She turned her head up and let the rain hit her face. Perhaps, if she stood here long enough, the rain would wash away her sadness.

She wished Will was there.

That thought struck Djaq hard, and she stumbled slightly with the impact.

No…no…she must not think like that…she was reacting emotionally. She must think rationally.

But the thought would not leave her. The memory of his hand holding hers to his chest earlier on and the way his eyes seemed to burn into hers with an intensity that left her gasping for breath invaded her thoughts, refusing to leave.

The knowledge that even in her thoughts, Will still stood his ground, made her smile.

She wondered what it would feel like to be held close to him, to feel the quiet strength in his embrace, his lips…

Djaq shook her head, water flinging to the ground from her now wet hair and ran her hands over her face. What was going on?

Why could she not get him out of her head?

Or, perhaps, it was not her head that was the problem?

The rain started to pound harder against her and that brought Djaq back to reality.

She turned around and started back toward the cave. It would do no good for her to be sick. Not when important things were happening. She needed all of her strength to face the road ahead.

Her thoughts still lingered on Will, however, apparently determined not to let her push it aside, as she had done so often of late. It was ridiculous, because nothing could ever come of these kinds of thoughts. Will would never see her like that. She was just being foolish and overly romantic.

When had this started? When had her thoughts become so often filled with the young carpenter?

The answer to this question came to her much more easily then she would have thought, given that there were so many questions left unanswered lately.

It was during the time when the crusader, who Much had named "Harold", had been brought to their camp. He had attacked her during one of his episodes of madness.

Djaq remembered the cold steel of the knife as it had pressed against her neck and she also remembered the look on Wills face, a mix of rage and fear.

_Djaqs eyes locked with Wills the instant the edge of the blade had touched her throat. She tried to talk to Harold, but he pressed the knife harder into her, so she quieted. _

_Much was trying to talk the mad crusader down…but Djaq was not convinced that it would work. _

_The man was sick in the head, his ability to reason was gone; and he had a knife at her throat._

_As the student of a physician father and a warrior in Saladin's army, Djaq knew that "Harold" had the knife pressed against a spot that would surely kill her if he chose to press down. She had seen men die within moments after having their throats cut and she knew that it was not a pleasant way to die. _

_Djaq tried to think of how she could get herself out of "Harolds" grasp without getting her throat slit in the process._

_She could see Will, Allan and Robin inching closer, ready to attack at any moment, while Much continued to talk. Where was John? _

_Just then, she felt her captor jolt forward and then backward, the knife slicing a shallow cut along her neck, as Djaq was thrown forward to the ground. _

_Clutching her neck to staunch the blood, Djaq tried to catch her breath. Will was with her immediately, his hand on her back, his deep hazel eyes searching hers to make sure that she was alright. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft and concerned. _

_Djaq nodded in affirmation, yet continued to apply pressure to the cut on her neck, she could feel blood under her fingers, sticky, but not gushing praise be to Allah. _

_Will watched her carefully, his brows knit together in concern. "Are you sure? Here let me take a look." _

_Djaq hesitated for a moment, knowing that the man before her had little to no expertise in the field of medicine, but she relented at the look of determination in his eyes. _

"_I am alright. It is just a scratch." she said wincing slightly as she pulled her hand away. _

_Will gave her a look that told her he was not convinced as he replied "Sit back a moment."_

_Djaq gave him a look, to which he replied "Please."_

_Djaq's expression softened. She then did as he requested and sat back on her backside. _

_Will moved forward, his hand resuming its place on the middle of her back, as he leaned in to get a better look at the injury. "We should get this cleaned and bandaged." Djaq didn't reply to the statement, she was too distracted by the feel his hot breath on her neck and shivered, but not in pain. _

_Will got up and went to retrieve something to clean and bandage the wound with, while Djaq sat quietly, half listening to the argument going on between Robin, Much and Allan._

_Though, it was, mostly just Robin and Much; Allan was standing slightly off to the side, throwing comments in here and there. _

_Djaq found it interesting that suddenly, Robin and Much had switched their roles, with Much now defending the man he had named "Harold" and Robin arguing for his incarceration. _

_The man in question's unconscious form now sat tied to a tree, with his head hanging forward. _

_Djaq moved her head gingerly to the side and caught John's gaze. He too had been quietly watching the argument from the sidelines. John nodded his head at Djaq and slowly pulled himself from his crouched position against a tree and made his way over to her. _

_A large, but kind hand rested on her right shoulder as John spoke "Y' alright, lass?" _

_Djaq slowly angled her head up and looked at the bear of a man beside her as she replied "I will be well, thank you John". _

_John smiled warmly down at her and softly patted her shoulder in a fatherly gesture, one that had tears springing into Djaqs eyes. _

_John spoke again, as Will returned with a pail of water and some cloth, "I 'spose I better go deal with that lot, eh?" He let out a sound that was half laugh, half growl as he moved forward, nodding to Will in acknowledgement as he did. _

_Will sat on the ground next to Djaq and began gently cleaning the wound. The first dab of the wet cloth made Djaq wince in pain._

_Will's head wipped up, a chagrined look on his face "I'm sorry…" before he could finish, Djaq had her hand up, silencing him. " It is alright… just stings a little, continue…please." _

_Will grit his teeth, but continued the task of cleaning the cut. Once finished, he loosely tied a bandage around her neck to cover the wound._

_His fingers were rough against her skin, but Djaq did not mind. It made her shiver, in a good way, which in turn made her blush and she turned her head away from Will. _

_Will noticed the movement, "Djaq? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…" _

_Djaq turned back around quickly to look at Will, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder in an effort to reassure him._

"_No, no, it is alright…I…it was nothing, do not worry yourself, Will" _

_Wills eyes searched hers, to see if she was indeed telling the truth. He seemed satisfied with what he found there. His gaze then dropped slightly to where her hand rested on his left shoulder. _

_He slid his gaze along her arm until their eyes met. Djaqs heart beat faster at the look in his eyes. They seemed to be darker then usual…they looked hopeful…and was that maybe, desire? _

_No, that could not be, Djaq thought, but the feeling would not leave her. A part of her was telling her to look away, to not act like a foolish young girl, but she ignored it. Her breath caught in her throat as Will moved slowly forward, his head angling closer to hers. _

_She felt his warm breath against her lips, and her eyes began to close… _

_Suddenly, a loud shout startled them, and they both pulled back. Another shout drew their attention back to the bickering men before them. Apparently, John had decided to put an end to the argument by thumping Much on the head. _

_Will muttered something quietly before gathering up the pail and leftover cloth and all but running away. Djaq sighed and ran a hand over her face. What had just happened?_

Djaq was rudely brought back to the present as she slipped on the muddy ground and suddenly fell forward and landed hard on her hands and knees.

She stayed in the position where she had fallen, she did not move and for some reason she could will herself to.

Then, Djaq did something that she had not done in many months, she bowed further forward until her head just touched the wet ground and she prayed.

Djaq prayed to Allah that he would be merciful and not take her new family away from her. She prayed that she would be strong enough to face whatever might happen. And she prayed that she would not loose Will.

After several long minutes, Djaq rose to her feet and slowly continued the trek back to the cave.

She decided in the end, that the rain was good today, because it masked the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took a little while to get this part up and posted. There is a lot more coming...I plan on uploading more tommorow...let me know what you think. 

I know it is going alittle slow now, but it will become more energized a little later on, promise:)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Happens Now? Part 3

Disclaimer: The Characters of the BBC's Robin Hood do not belong to me in any which way, I am just borrowing them to satisfy my inner Will/Djaq shipper.

Rating: Teen, for now.

Summary: Set during and eventually after Peace? Off through to A Clue: No. A Djaq/Will romance eventually.

Note: Italics are used for a memory or event in the past

* * *

Will trailed slowly behind his friend as they headed farther away from the heart of Sherwood forest. What was he doing…he was going to leave…just…leave? Leave her?

Even if he did stay, who was to say that she would want his help…his love? She was a beautiful, intelligent, capable young woman who had made it very clear that she did not need or want a man.

Will kicked angrily at the stones in his path, one particular rock found its way into the back of Allan's leg.

"Oye!!"

Allan turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you mind?"

Will practically growled at his friend in response and strode past him.

Allan stayed where he was, clearly pissed with Will.

When Will noticed that he was not being followed by Allan he turned around, an irritated look on his face.

"Well? Are you coming or not, this was your bloody idea.."

Allan's brows raised at that comment and stayed where he was, one hand coming to rest on his hip.

"Ya, it was and you agreed to it. So what is the problem?"

"There is no problem…are we going or not?"

Allan rolled his eyes heavenward, "Right, then why 'ave you been all girly today then?"

Will stopped at that comment and strode angrily back to where his friend and the horse were waiting "Girly?!"

Allan grinned, "Yeah, girly. You've been all moody and such…what's got inta ya."

Will turned back around and continued walking "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Allan frowned and ran to catch up with Wills long strides, "Bullocks you are, mate. You are sore about supthin'…'ave been ever since…"

Allan stopped then as he came to a realization. " 'ang on a minute…is this about Djaq?"

Will continued walking, choosing not to answer the question.

Allan saw that Will wasn't going to stop and address him, so he let go of the horses reins, ran past him and blocked his path.

"It is, isn't it? This is about Djaq?"

Will pushed past Allan, only to be stopped by his comrades hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Will…give over…"

Will sighed and turned to face Allan, "How could you leave Djaq after what you said?"

Allan drew back slightly, taken off guard by the question. "Ok, you've lost me, mate. After I said what about Djaq?"

Will growled in frustration and stepped forward "After you declared that you loved her, idiot!"

Allan looked confused, then suddenly his eyes widened as realization dawned and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"I didn't declare I love 'er…that was all you, mate. I said that I cared for 'er."

Will rolled his eyes, his hands waving wildly in the air as he spoke "Fine, whatever you say…you made a declaration."

Allan let out a laugh "Yeah…I did, I said that I cared about her. Which I do…I care about you too, mate. And Robin, and John…and even Much…he really can cook a mean kababe…"

Will lost what little patience he had at Allan rambling and obvious amusement at the situation and yelled, "Enough!"

Allan hushed up, but the grin remained firmly in place.

Will narrowed his eyes at his friend, before turning back around and promptly tripping on a tree root and falling face first onto the muddy path.

Allan burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he shook.

Will pulled himself out the mud, wiped angrily at his face and gave Allan a scathing look.

He then walked over to the nearest tree and promptly threw himself against it.

It took a few minutes for Allan to regain some composure and come over to Will.

"You are so daft, mate."

Will gave Allan a look of exasperation as he continued to wipe the mud from his face, but did not reply to the taunt.

"You love her. Why don't you tell 'er?"

Will sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Because she does not love me back."

Allan's hands came to rest on his hips, looking for all in tense a purposes like a school marm trying to teach a stubborn young child.

"And you know that….how?"

Will looked off into the distance, imagining the exotic beauty who occupied so much of his thoughts lately. "I just do, she could never love someone like me. A boring bloke from Locksley, a carpenter, who has never been further then Nottingham."

Allan made a derisive sound, "Rubbish…"

Will got to his feet then, pointing a finger challenging at Allans chest. "And what about you? You don't care for her?"

Allan pushed away the offending finger, "I care for her…just not like you care for her"

"Then why did you say it like you did?"

Allan threw his hand up into the air. What would it take to get this man to see sense, he wondered. "Because I care for her and I didn't want to see her hurt. She's kind of like a sister, I guess. I've never had a sister 'afore…"

Will gave Allan a slightly disbelieving look, "So…you are not in love with her?"

"No…"

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly, now are we goin' back or wha'?"

Will looked up, his expression perplexed, yet hopeful. "Go back…to the cave?"

Allan shook his head in exasperation, "No…back to Lockesley Manor to return Sir Gisborne's bloody treasure…"

"What?"

Allan rolled his eyes, asking god for patience and then grabbed a handful of Wills shirts and pulled him to his feet.

"Eh!"

"Look, either we continue on to see your family, or we go back…to our family.."

"How could I have ever thought to leave 'er?"

"You thought that she was fully capable of taking care of 'erself and, in your own stupid way, thought that she would be better off without you."

Will turned to his friend. Allan seemed to know his head better than he knew himself. Without a word, he turned back towards the direction of the cave.

Allan smiled knowingly and followed after his friend.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Djaq stood silent, waiting. She listened to the mourning cries of Robin in the next room. Her heart went out to him. Everyone knew how much he loved Marian.

"Robin" The Sheriff taunted from outside of the cave.

Djaq grit her teeth, she held her sword on the traitorous doctor. She was unsure of what would happen next.

Where is Will? Why is he not here?

The only thing Djaq was certain of in this moment was that she was most likely going to die, for she refused to be captured by that sheriff again.

Djaq knew that battle was inevitable at this point, and there were only four of them against who knew how many men outside.

Enough! Djaq pulled the doctor by the shirt into the room where Robin was grieving.

"Robin! What do I do with him? If he dies you have nothing against Gisborne."

Robin leant down, kissed Marian on the lips and then stood up.

He said nothing as he grabbed his bows and arrows and strode to the exit of the cave.

Djaq watched him walk away, incredulity written across her features.

Did he have a plan? She prayed to Allah that he did.

Turning back to her prisoner, she looked him in the eye and then punched him in the jaw.

The doctor fell back onto the ground and didn't move. She didn't need him as a distraction when the battle started. Djaq bent and retrieved a second sword, two was better than one.

Suddenly, the sound of yells filled the air. Djaq ran towards the entrance, only to jump out of the way of incoming arrows.

Djaq took a breath to steady herself, waiting for the barrage of arrows to stop and then ran to a nearby tree for cover.

Battle was nothing new to her. She had fought in many under the banner of Saladin back in the Holy Land.

Yet, somehow this time it was different. She was filled with sorrow instead of the vengeful fire which had fueled her in previous battles against crusaders. This time, she grieved the loss of a fellow female warrior, a woman whom she would have liked to get to know better and she felt pain at the thought of Will not being by her side, of possibly never being by her side ever again.

Djaq blinked back the tears that threatened.

Now was not the time for sentimentality, if she made it out of this alive, she would grieve then. And if she ever saw Will and Allan again, she would whip their hides for not being there.

Djaq watched as the enemy was felled by bow and arrows of her trusted leader. Most of them were dead before they hit the ground.

Something had changed in Robin. He was no longer playing safe, no longer saving lives. He was not after justice for all. He was after vengeance for the death of his beloved. Robin was out of control.

She could see Much and John taking cover behind a large boulder and a tree, they would occasionally glance dumbfounded at Robin, as if they did not recognize him. Much was also sending his own barrage of arrows towards the Sheriff and his men.

The time for games was over, the battle was on. Djaq gripped the handles of each sword more tightly; her muscles tensed and ready to fight.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind her to her left and she saw Doctor Pitts come rushing out of the cave and down towards Gisborne, the Sheriff and their men.

Djaq almost went after him, but thought better of it. If the man was fool enough to trust men like Gisborne and the Sheriff, then he had sealed his own fate.

Djaq grit her teeth in frustration and anger when the doctor fell dead before Robin. She knew that the last of Robins hope fell with him; and thus…some of her hope as well.

Robin suddenly threw down his bow, drew his sword and ran screaming at the enemy before him.

Djaq closed her eyes for a brief moment, an image of Will appearing. Goodbye Will Her heart constricted with emotion and a tear fell from her eye.

She then blinked away her emotions. Djaq narrowed her eyes, pulled herself up, and ran. Her battle cries joined in with those of her comrades.

The wind whipped against Djaq's cheeks as she flew into battle.

Today was a good day to die.

* * *

What do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What Happens Now? Part 4

Disclaimer: The Characters of the BBC's Robin Hood do not belong to me in any which way, I am just borrowing them to satisfy my inner Will/Djaq shipper.

Rating: Teen, for now.

Summary: Set during and eventually after Peace? Off through to A Clue: No. A Djaq/Will romance eventually.

Note: Italics are used for a memory or event in the past

* * *

Will stared dumbfounded at the ground before him and dread seized upon his heart; making hard to breathe. He blinked hard and prayed that when he looked back again, what he saw would not be there. Foot prints, from several horses and men, headed in the direction of their camp. My god, he thought.

Of a sudden, something hard bumped into his back, followed by the voice of an annoyed Allan A. Dale.

"OYE!! Watch yerself, Will."

When he didn't receive a reply, Allan quickly tied the horse to a nearby tree and then moved to Will's right. Giving him a pointed look, Allan spoke "Will…alo? What the bleedin' 'ell are ya doin?"

"Hoofprints." Will replied absently, his face ashen and his gaze fixed on the ground before him. Please God, let Djaq be alright he thought.

Allan's brows knit together in confusion. "Hoofprints?"

Will pointed at the ground before them as he reiterated, "Hoofprints and footprints."

The confused look on Allans face deepened, "Ya…they are what are left on the ground when 'orses and men walk…"

Will cut his friends rant off, "No…hoofprints and footprints on the ground, here, a lot of them and all heading in the direction of the cave."

Allan looked down at the ground, realizing that Will was right and the full weight of that knowledge hit him. There were far too many hoof and footprints on the ground in this part of the forest. Their lot were usually the only ones out this far into Sherwood Forest at any given time.

Something was definitely not right.

"Bloody 'ell."

Will and Allan exchanged a look and then took off running in the direction of the cave.

* * *

As they neared the area where their camp was, both Will and Allan heard the sound of yelling.

They slowed their pace as they carefully made their way towards the commotion.

As Will and Allan reached the area where the cave was located, they were stopped short by the site that greeted them.

About a dozen men in armor were seated on horseback, surrounding Gisborne and the sheriff, with another four men on the ground, shooting arrows in the direction of the cave.

The two men watched in shock as Robin suddenly appeared and let loose arrow after arrow at the enemy, cutting down at least one quarter of the men gathered.

Will stayed crouched behind a tree, his eye wide with disbelief.

He knew that Robin had been in the crusades and that he was capable of violence, but he had never seen him like this. Something had happened to create such a switch in the normally peace enforcing leader.

Where is Djaq? Will wondered, as he searched the area for any sign of her tanned skin.

Allan sat next to his comrade watching the scene before him, also in shock. Robin continued shooting into the gathering of men, out in the open, seemingly without fear of being shot himself. Meanwhile, he could see John and Much taking cover behind two boulders off to the left, with Much occasionally rising to shoot his bow at the Sheriff and Gisborne's men.

Suddenly, the doctor from earlier came running out of the cave, down towards Robin. Will and Allan exchanged a look of confusion, what was he doing there?

They watched as Gisbornes man shot the doctor. They then watched, in shocked horror as something seemed to snap in Robin. He threw down his bow and arrow, pulled out his sword and then ran toward the waiting enemy. He was grossly out numbered. What on earth was he doing?

Will watched, terrified as Much, then John and finally Djaq joined Robin in the fight.

Djaq was screaming, a sword in each hand, running full tilt towards the men. She was a warrior woman, beautiful as her sword clashed with that of the enemy.

Dear god, let her survive this unharmed, Will thought as he jumped to his feet.

Allan had already gotten his bow ready and as Will rose beside him, he aimed for Gisborne and let his arrow fly.

Will pulled out his trusty axe and a sword and then started running towards the fight. He would be damned if he let her fight this battle alone.

* * *

The battle was over. Bodies lay scattered on the ground around them. Everywhere Djaq looked, she saw a dead soldier.

Some of them had died at her hands.

Djaw shook a little, her body coming down from the high it had been on during battle. She was also shaken by the knowledge that this was the first time in a long time that she had killed someone, intentionally.

She sensed his eyes on her almost instantly and her eyes rose to meet his.

His eyes were a mixture of energy, sadness and regret. It was as if he were silently begging her to forgive him.

And he was. Even after he had told them the truth, he felt horrible. That he could even contemplate abandoning his friends…Djaq. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming as Djaq tore her gaze from his.

He loved her! Yet, he knew that she did not love him back, and now, after this, he did not know if she ever would.

She turned her gaze away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her mind was so confused…Will was there.

Yet, he and Allan had thought to leave them…leave her.

Djaq was not sure whether she wanted to throttle Will or kiss him.

Allan was still trying to smooth things over, "What? We said sorry?"

Much stood starring at Allan, "Marian…Gisborne stabbed her last night…she's…"

Robin spoke softly from his kneeling position next to Djaq, "She's dead…Marian's dead."

Will's gaze sought out Djaqs, she met his eyes, nodding. Will blinked back tears. He should have been there…they should have been there.

It could have been Djaq…what if she had been hurt and he hand not been there…

Robin pulled Will out of bout his self-loathing. He rose to his feet, turned around and walked back to the cave.

Much followed after him, then Djaq, John, Will and Allan.

It was a funeral procession.

When everyone had enetered the part of the cave where Marian lay. They stood in silence for a moment. Then Djaq spoke up. She was loathe to break the silence, but knew that what she had to say needed to be said.

"We need to bury her"

Robin did not look at her, his gaze fixed on the body of his beloved Marian. "We must take her to Knighton Hall, to her father. John I want you to…Djaq prepare her body…Will I need you to make…" Robins voice broke. "I need you to make a coffin."

John interrupted him gently, placing a consolatory hand on his shoulder, shushing him. "In good time. First, we say goodbye."

Will stood forward slightly, tears staining his cheeks. "She was a good woman. Kind, considerate."

Djaq blinked back tears at the emotion in his voice. She had no realized that he cared so much for Marian. She was torn with wanting to console him by going to him, or whether to run away from the emotion she heard in his voice.

Much spoke, his voice chocked."Good…ah, she was…she was…"

Allan finished for him. "She was ah'right."

John voiced his thoughts. "Her we liked."

Robin spoke again. "Her we loved…her I loved. I loved her and I never told her."

Much turned to his master, pain for him evident on his face. "She knew. We all knew."

He was right, Will thought. It was clear as day to anyone who ever saw the two together or listened to how they talked about one another that they were very much in love.

Will could not imagine what Robin must be feeling. He himself was distraught enough, and he was only somewhat friends with her. He respected Marian, she had been doing for several years what Robin and the rest of them had only been doing for a few months.

Will thanked whomever listened for keeping Djaq safe. He did not know what he would have done if he had been in Robins position.

Allan figited a little, looking uncertain before piping up. "I'm not bein' funny, right. She's breavin'.

Every turned to look at Marian. Djaq moved first, she ran forward, going to Marians side. She then raised the blade of her sword and held it under Marians nose. "On the blade…she is breathing."

Allan held out his arms and motioned towards the woman lying on the furs. "Eh! Told ya."

Robin rushed forward, looking painfully hopeful at Djaq. "What?"

The other men stood stock still, watching and waiting, not quite believing their ears. Expressions of cautious joy on their faces.

Djaq set about examining the woman before her, hope filling her heart. "Physicians' drought…I have heard of this before. Hemlock…too much and the body freezes, breathing stops, but if one is young and strong…the body fights back; comes back from the dead."

Allan looked incredulous, "She died?"

Djaq nodded, looking at Robins face, praising Allah for sparing them the grief of truly loosing the woman before her. "And came back!" Djaq laughed…they all did. Relieved and joyful at having their friend alive.

Much let out what sounded like a chocked laugh of incredulity, as he raised his arms above his head. "That is…"

Robin was cradling Marians head in both of his hands, tears running down his cheeks. "Marian? Marian…Marian?"

Marian eyes slowly blinked open. She looked around her, disoriented and muttered in a puzzled voice, "Where have I been?"

Robin let out a laugh, joy written across his features, as he gently stroked her cheeks."I don't know, but I'm glad you're back."

Djaq stepped away from the reunited couple, allowing them a moment together.

She suddenly found herself standing next to Will. She turned to look at him and found him watching her intently.

IN the next moment, Will had pulled her into his arms and was holding her tightly against him. Djaq went stiff at first, but quickly relaxed in his embrace and moved her arms around his back to hold him close.

Fresh tears filled Wills eyes as he held Djaq close to him, never wanting to let her go. He never thought that she would ever allow him to hold her like this.

He knew, logically, that it was probably the culmination of the days events which allowed for her defences to be down, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that the woman that he loved was in his arms, and holding him just as tightly as he was her.

Djaq inhaled the unique masculine scent of Will Scarlett and buried her face into his shoulder. She had allowed her emotions to get the better of her again, but in this moment, she did not care.

She knew that Will was just giving her a friendly hug, comfort after a stressful day, but she chose to push that thought aside. She preferred to allow her hopes and dreams to come to the surface for a moment and enjoy the feel of him holding her against him.

Will placed a soft kiss against the top of her head. He could not stop himself, it just felt right. He then gently nuzzled the area with his chin and squeezed her tighter.

He lifted his gaze for a moment and found Allan and John watching them, both of them with large smiles on their faces.

John just winked at the younger man, before turning and exiting this part of the cave. Allan, on the other hand, grinned wickedly and waggled his eyebrows.

Will knew that he would never hear the end of it from his friend. The interesting thing was, that he did not care; not at the moment, anyway. He was too happy.

A cough from Much drew Djaq out of her contented reverie. She lifted her head to look at him. He was giving them a pointed look and motioned with his head that they should all leave Robin and Marian alone.

As if waking from a dream, Djaq jerked back and out of Wills arms, refusing to look at him.

She quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Will watched her go and sighed. He had hoped that moment could have lasted longer.

Allan walked over to him then and slapped him on the back. Wills turned his head to look at him and Allan gave his friend a compassionate smile. "Come on…"

Will allowed himself to be led out of the room. Hoping desperately that that would not be the last time that Djaq allowed him to hold her like that.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long since I updated…I will endeavor to update more often in the coming week!!

How was this part?


End file.
